El futuro
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Una reunión entre los Vengadores y Loki no sale nada bien, no importa que tanto el dios del engaño haya cambiado. Un hechizo por accidente, los lleva a ver parte del futuro. Thorki/Stony


**El futuro.**

 **Resumen:** Una reunión entre los Vengadores y Loki no sale nada bien, no importa que tanto el dios del engaño haya cambiado. Un hechizo por accidente, los lleva a ver parte del futuro. Thorki/Stony

 **Advertencias: peleas infantiles, :P Apariciones de algunos OC... ¿Puede que sea una continuación de "Te quedo yo"?**

.

No sabían como habían terminado en esa situación, todo había sido un accidente. Era la primera vez desde el ataque de "quiero apoderarme del mundo" que Loki estaba en la torre rodeado de todos los vengadores. Y no había salido para nada bien.

Aun todos estaban un poco tensos con que el dios del engaño estuviera entre ellos, pero Thor los había convencido de alguna forma que esto podía ser "buena idea". Había sido una pésima idea, sobre todo con el sarcasmo de Tony y lo peleador que era Loki cuando lo desafiaban. Ahora parecían estar en Asgard, en el palacio, pero las cosas estaban bastante cambiadas para curiosidad, sobre todo, de Thor.

-¿Tu hermano nos teletransporto a tu palacio?- murmuró el Capitán América mientras fruncía el ceño. Solo estaban ellos cuatro, él, Stark, Thor y Loki quien lucía tan confundido como ellos.

-Genial, la princesa no puede enfrentarse a nosotros en la torre y por eso nos trae hasta su casa- habló Tony con sarcasmo mientras rodaba los ojos y se levantaba para alejarse del pelinegro, cuando notó que una pared invisible no lo dejaba avanzar -Pero...- murmuró mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-¿Loki?- preguntó Thor al notar que el de ojos verdes tenía una mano apoyada en una de las paredes invisibles que al parecer los estaban encarcelando, en sus ojos se notaba la duda e incredulidad.

-Esto no nos dejara salir ni movernos- murmuró mientras fruncía el ceño. Anthony estaba por decir algo irónico cuando las risas de dos jóvenes llegó hasta sus oídos, los tres vengadores y el hechicero de dieron vuelta para encontrarse con dos chicos de no más de dieciocho años que hablaban entre ellos mientras se reían sobre algo. Ambos eran exactamente iguales y supusieron en seguida que eran gemelos, ambos tenían rizos de color negro y piel pálida, pero uno de ellos tenía los ojos azules (ese azul tan parecido al de Thor, donde podían verse tantas emociones reflejadas al mismo tiempo y los rayos y centellas, cuando el dios del trueno se enojaba, no pudo evitar pensar el pelinegro) y el otro los tenía de un bello color verde (Ese verde tan parecido al de Loki, que brillaban cuando estaba contento o estaba planeando una travesura, y que se llenaba de ternura al escuchar _esas dos palabras_ , no pudo evitar pensar Thor)

— _Estoy un poco nervioso_ \- habló el que parecía el mayor, ambos se detuvieron al frente de ellos, pero parecían no verlos ni escucharlos - _Es la primera vez que invito a mi novio a una cena familiar, ya sabes, no se como reaccionaran nuestros padres, Leonel_ \- hablaba en de bellos ojos azules.

- _No debes preocuparte Federic, nada malo pasará, sabes que papá puede ser un poco rudo con él y papi sea un poco cortante, pero ya era hora que lo integráramos a la familia-_ habló el que parecía llamarse Leonel. Ambos chicos se sonrieron y siguieron caminando.

-¿Qué acaso son ciegos?- preguntó Stark al notar que o no los veían o los chicos los habían ignorado completamente.

-Me parece que no pueden vernos- murmuró Steve mientras golpeaba con su puño a la pared que los rodeaba, sin resultado alguno.

-Esto es magia, estúpidos mortales- alzó la voz Loki con burla, Tony entrecerró los ojos, Steve prefirió ignorarlo y Thor lo retó con la mirada, pero el pelinegro solo rodó los ojos -Es un hechizo del tiempo, estamos en alguna parte del futuro, no podemos cambiarlo, solo verlo. Incluso podemos dar saltos entre el futuro, hasta el más futuro, hasta que la magia se acabe por si sola y volvamos a nuestra época- explicó.

-Eso quiere decir ¿Qué esos chicos son del futuro?- preguntó entre curioso y emocionado Thor mientras entrelazaba su mano con la del hechicero, Loki asintió medio sonriendo.

-¿Saben? No estamos aquí para verlos hacer arrumacos- los interrumpió Anthony rodando los ojos y haciendo una mueca de desdén, Steve resopló ante eso y la pareja frunció un poco el ceño. Loki iba a decir algo ingenioso cuando notaron que ya no estaban en el palacio, ahora estaban en la azotea de la torre de los Vengadores. Pero no estaban solos.

Cerca de la orilla, había un chico de rizos rubios mirando el cielo con un telescopio, cuando dejo de mirar al cielo para anotar algo en su libreta vieron sus ojos verdes. El joven parecía triste por algo y suspiró mientras acariciaba lo que sea que tuviera la libreta.

 _-¿El grandioso y menor de los príncipes de Asgard se siente intimidado por una fiesta?-_ todos, incluso el chico rubio desconocido, se dieron vuelta hacia donde provenía la voz. El chico también era rubio, aunque un rubio más parecido al del Capitán y su sonrisa era muy parecida a la de Iro Man, al igual que sus ojos. Él nuevo desconocido tenía una buena musculatura que no era para nada oculta por la playera que estaba utilizando. El joven de rizos rubios más parecido a los de Thor bajo la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas.

 _-Ryan Stark, pero que alegría verte por aquí-_ dijo el chico con voz dulce, antes de darle la espalda y volver a mirar por el telescopio. El chico rodó los ojos ante eso y se acercó al otro.

 _-Denis, si no te atreves a estar con tantas personas jamás tendrás novia-_ dijo divertido, el de ojos verdes entrecerró los ojos mientras suspiraba fuertemente.

 _-No quiero una novia_ \- susurró suavemente.

 _-¿Por qué no?_ \- preguntó con curiosidad, el más pequeño levantó la mirada mirando al otro con sus ojos verdes, mostrando vulnerabilidad y algo más que ninguno pudo distinguir.

 _-El amor solo sirve para sufrir-_ susurró al fin. Ryan empezó a reír sin poder evitarlo.

-Pero que sutil resulta el hijo de ustedes- siseó Loki sabiendo que ninguno de los jóvenes podía escucharlo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que es nuestro hijo?- preguntó Steve tapándole la boca a Tony que seguramente diría algo sarcástico para hacer enojar al pelinegro. Ambos se llevaban mal y siempre estaban compitiendo.

-El joven de ahí lo llamó Stark y se parece a ti, así que si utilizaran el cerebro se hubieran dado cuenta de lo obvio- dijo sonriendo.

-Entonces... ese chico ¿Es nuestro hijo?- preguntó inocentemente Thor señalando al rubio de ojos verdes, Loki sintió sus mejillas calentarse mientras se mordía el labio y Tony se burlaba de ello.

- _No seas tan pesimista, sabés bien que no te queda_ \- sonrió el futuro hijo de los dos vengadores, el hijo de lo dioses nórdicos frunció un poco el ceño, antes de volver a su calma habitual.

- _Él que es alegría y diversión eres tú-_ murmuró con dulzura, tanta, que incluso Loki podía imaginarse la aureola y alas de ángel en el muchacho.

- _¡Denis! ¡Vamos, será divertido! Me parece increíble que si no están tus padres, no puedas divertirte en una fiesta-_ presionó, era obvio que en algo se parecía a Tony, en eso de andar siempre de fiesta.

- _Muchas gracias, pero estoy bien aquí_ \- murmuró declinando la invitación y volviendo su concentración hacia los astros del cielo. Ryan hizo una mueca quedándose callado por unos minutos.

- _¿Extrañas Asgard?_ \- murmuró, el joven de rizos rubios asintió y el otro tomó su mano en señal de consuelo, ambos jóvenes se miraron con un brillo especial en sus ojos y parecía que iban a acortar la distancia entre ellos cuando el de ojos verdes se apartó.

- _Deberías entrar, tu novia te esta esperando_ \- murmuró levantándose casi en pánico. Loki no pudo evitar pensar en que ese mismo miedo tenía cuando Thor y él eran apenas unos adolescentes, pero el miedo era a que los descubrieran más que a otra cosa. También el miedo que había sentido luego de caer al vacío y creer que todo había terminado, que nada le quedaba en ningún lugar.

-Un momento- habló Iro Man mientras fruncía el ceño, aun apoyado en la pared invisible -Eso quiere decir, que bueno... ¿Nuestros hijos? ¿Pareja?- casi grito incrédulo, Loki también frunció el ceño ante esa posibilidad.

-¡No voy a dejar que tu crío toque al mío, Stark!- le gritó el dios del engaño bastante dispuesto a golpearlo, pero Thor lo detuvo agarrándolo por la cintura y el Capitán detuvo al hombre al metal.

-¡Eso sería genial! ¡Todos seriamos familia!- dijo de manera positiva mientras trataba de mantener a su pareja lejos del vengador, lo que era difícil, tomando en cuenta el reducido espacio con el cual contaban.

-¡Al menos mis hijos son lindos, los tuyos están feos!- dijo con burla Tony mientras Steve lo tenía contenido.

-¡Oye! Los míos son más hermosos, Loki y yo somos dioses- le recordó Thor mientras fruncía el ceño, Loki le sonrió con burla al castaño mientras este entrecerraba los ojos.

-Que sean dioses no quieren decir que sus hijos sean más lindos- habló con algo de seriedad Steve.

-¡Claro que lo son!- saltó Loki.

-¡Que no!- le respondió Anthony.

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-¡Yo soy más guapo que tu!

-Disculpa, princesa ¡Pero no en esta vida!- alzó la voz, antes de que Steve o Thor pudieran hacer algo, ambos estaban peleándose a golpes de nuevo. Por suerte, tardaron muy poco en separarlos.

-¡Eres un estúpido mortal, hombre de hojalata!- le gritó el pelinegro mientras su pareja lo tenía sostenido.

-¡y tu un estúpido dios, tonto!- le respondió casi infantilmente Stark.

- _¿¡Y si te quiero qué!? ¿Eso va a cambiar algo? Estoy cansado de esperarte, Stark-_ al escuchar la voz quebrada del joven de ojos verdes, los cuatro ladearon la cabeza para mirar. Se notaba que estaban en un tiempo diferente, Denis y Ryan parecían tener un año o dos más. Estaban en algún lugar que no pudieron reconocer, el hijo menor de Loki y Thor, trataba de mantener la compostura pero las lágrimas en sus ojos lo delataban.

- _Denis.._.- susurró mientras trataba de acariciar su mejilla, pero el otro lo apartó.

- _¡No quiero más escusas! ¡Si la amas a ella, dímelo y los dejaré en paz, pero no me dejes esperando algo que no pasará!_ \- le gritó el chico mientras lo miraba con rabia.

-¡ _Pero si te quiero!_ \- respondió con la misma furia.

-¿ _¡Entonces porque pasamos todo esto!?_ \- le gritó con furia el rubio mientras sus ojos verdes mostraban enojo y tristeza.

- _¡No lo se!_ \- de pronto, los gritos de ambos cesaron y Denis dejó que el otro chico acariciara su rostro - _No se que como reaccionar ante este sentimiento... jamás sentí por nadie algo así y estoy asustado de lastimarte o hacer algo mal y arruinarlo, aunque se que eso es justo lo que estoy haciendo_ \- murmuró apoyando su frente en la de su acompañante. Ambos cerraron los ojos sin decir nada más, apoyados uno en el otro.

De pronto, el escenario cambió inesperadamente.

-¡Hey, yo quería ver como terminaba!- se quejó Tony, esta vez al rededor de la "caja de cristal, de magia" solo se veía oscuridad, sin ningún escenario.

-¡Esto no es una novela, Stark!- le dijo con burla Loki algo enojado, no quería que el hijo del hombre de metal con el Capitán fuera la razón de la desdicha de propio hijo.

-Eso aumenta las posibilidades que seamos familia- trató de calmar las cosas Thor, pero solo logró que tanto Loki como Tony lo miraran enojados.

-Yo no me metería en esto, amigo- habló por fin Steve al ver como ambos hombres volvían a discutir.

-¡No voy a permitir que mi hijo conozca al tuyo!- reclamó furioso Stark mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¡Pues yo tampoco!- le respondió igual de enojado el dios.

-¡Pues yo menos!

-¡Bien!- dijo dándole la espalda.

-¡Bien!- dijo imitando el gesto.

-No es como que si me importara de que mi hijo de enamorara del tuyo- habló Loki mientras se encogía de hombros.

-A mi tampoco me importa- Tony dijo con desdén y sin mirar al otro.

-Seremos una familia bastante complicada- susurró Thor al Capitán mientras este asentía.

Loki y Tony estaban tan enfrascados en pelearse, y Thor y Steve en mirarlos, que no se dieron cuenta de que estaban de nuevo en la sala de la torre, sin las paredes invisibles que les impidieran moverse.

.

 **Escribí esto en la noche, lamento algún error... fue más un intento de humor y familia que de Romance :P**

 **¿Me dejarían un comentario?**


End file.
